


These arms are made for holding you

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Insecure Harry, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Protective of Harry Styles, M/M, Nervous Harry, Protective Liam, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Protective Niall Horan, Protective Zayn Malik, Quiet Harry, Shy Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: Harry has a stutter and gets shit from management for it
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so pissed how did I accidentally delete the wrong motherfucking work ughhhhhhhh.
> 
> This is the same story but I went to delete a different story and somehow, even though I swear I triple checked, deleted this one. So that's great!
> 
> Anyways
> 
> THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT
> 
> DURING THIS STORY THERE WILL BE SCENES OF NON-CON, NOT ACTUAL RAPE BUT AS GOOD AS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU KNOW THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU AND/OR MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, I HAVE OTHER STORIES BUT THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. IF YOU FEEL AFFECTED BY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY PLEASE STOP READING, I AM ALWAYS ALWAYS HERE TO LISTEN TO YOU GUYS AND TRY BY BEST TO HELP. THE NON-CON IS NOT BETWEEN LOUIS AND HARRY. PLEASE DON'T COMMENT SAYING I WAS MISLEADING AS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I WILL GIVE SPECIAL WARNINGS IN THE MORE EXTREME CHAPTERS, I THINK IT MAY BE CHAPTER 5. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please comment it really makes my day and gives so much inspiration to write more. I love you all xxxx

Ever since the X factor days Harry had always had a stutter. He tried his best to hide it from Louis and the rest of the boys but eventually Louis pulled him to one side and told Harry it was okay to tell him. Harry cried into Louis' arms that night, telling him he was so sorry and he understood if he wanted him to leave the band but Louis just reassured Harry that it was okay and his stutter didn't dictate who he was or how amazing of a singer he was. That was the first time Harry thought he was falling in love with Louis.

Three years later and Harry knows for sure he's in love with Louis Tomlinson and tells him so everyday. In four years their lives have changed drastically, they were now the biggest band on the planet, had three albums out and were currently on their third world tour. But one thing had always stayed the same and that was the way Harry felt about Louis. He'd never trusted someone as much as he trusted Louis, they told each other everything and anything, and Harry couldn't feel luckier to call him his boyfriend.

"Hazza?" Louis called out from the bathroom. "Could you bring me a towel babes, there's none in here." 

"S-sure" Harry calls out and goes to the hotel wardrobe and pulls out a towel before going over to the bathroom where his boyfriend was.

"H-here you go" he says as he passes over the towel. 

"Thanks baby" Louis says with a grin as he grabs the towel and begins drying himself off. Harry just stays there and admires Louis' body, unable to find the will power to leave.

"You just gonna stand there and look at me all day?" Louis teases, placing the towel down and walking over to his slightly taller boyfriend, placing his hands on Harry's hips. Initially when Harry had started to out grow Louis, they both had been worried about how every would work, considering Louis had always been the big spoon and topped but as it turns out nothing had changed and Harry would always be Louis' baby.

"U-Um no, I, uh, j-just wanted to g-give you your towel?" Harry questions not thinking he made any sense. And Louis had been with Harry long enough to know if he was stuttering from stress and nerves or lust. Unfortunately this wasn't from the latter.

"Haz are you feeling alright babes?" Louis questions back kindly, letting go of Harry and putting some pants on. Harry whines at the loss of contact and walks back over to Louis to get a hug and maybe a few kisses.

"M'fine." He mumbles as he places soft kisses to Louis' neck.

"Sweetheart you know you can tell me anything right?" Louis questions carefully, pulling back from Harry again, to which the boy whines again.

"I know! Come back I was busy!" He protests cutely, making grabby hands at Louis. Louis laughs and grabs Harry by the hand.

"Come on, we have this interview to do, no time for being busy Harry" Louis says, pulling a grumbling Harry behind him.

-

"Right boys, here's the protocol for the interview that Paul just gave me." Liam announces as he walks into the room the rest of the band were waiting in. Harry looks up from where he was sitting on Louis' lap with his head resting in the crook of Louis' neck. "We'll be sat two at the front, three at the back and Lou and Haz can't sit on the same row, sorry guys." Liam says sincerely. All the boys feel sorry for the two when it comes to things like this, but they all know there's nothing that can be done. 

Harry just deflates and sinks back into Louis' hold as he tries to reassure himself it will be okay, and Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry's curls.

"So, the interview will last about 30 minutes, 20 minutes of pre planned questions, 5 minutes of questions from the fans in the audience and 5 minutes of singing. We'll be singing story of my life and you and I. Any questions?" 

The boys save from Harry all shake their heads.

"Haz? Any questions mate?" Liam asks. Harry just shrinks back and shakes his head.

"Okay cool, we'll be going through in about ten minutes so make sure you're ready." Liam finishes.

"Okay thanks daddy direction" Niall says teasingly, knowing how much Liam hates the nickname.

"Shut it Horan, I'm going down to the cafeteria quickly, anyone want anything?" he asks. After taking all the boys' orders he leaves with a flip of the finger to Niall.

"Haz, you okay baby?" Louis whispers, leaning down so only Harry could hear him. Harry gently shakes his head, his curls bouncing slightly. 

"You wanna go to the bathroom real quick?" He whispers again, to which Harry nods. Louis gently pushes Harry off his lap and quickly stands up, grabbing his hand and leading them out of the room and down the hall.

Once they get there Louis places Harry up on the surface by the sink and stands in-between his thighs. He pushes Harry's head up so they are looking into each others eyes, blue mixing with green.

"What's wrong love?" Louis asks softly.

"I-I don't w-want to d-d-do this a-anymore." Harry confesses.

"Do what sweetheart?" Louis says with a frown on his face. Harry shrugs and drops his gaze back to the floor.

"Hey, Haz my eyes are up here. And don't shrug your shoulders please, just tell me what wrong." Louis says resting his hands on Harry's thighs.

"S-sorry, I ju-just don't w-want to create create a problem." Harry stutters.

"Baby your not creating a problem, I promise. And you haven't stuttered this much since X factor days, what's going on?" Harry sighs and drops his shoulders.

"I-I wa-was looking on-online l-l-last night a-and-"

"Why the fuck aren't the two of you waiting with everyone else?"Jax, the boy's pa, shouts, slamming the door making it bounce back and hit the wall behind it.

Harry visibly flinches and quickly jumps off the counter he was sat on.

"Sorry mate, Harry wasn't feeling too great so we just came to get some fresh air. We'll get going now, c'mon Haz." Louis says calmly, trying his best to to keep everyone happy.

"Tomlinson you can't keep fucking making up excuses for you two because your fucking lazy and irresponsible!" Jax shouts again, making Harry flinch again and Louis curl his hands up in fists.

"It wasn't an excuse Jax, he really didn't feel well. And like I said we'll be going now because otherwise we will be late which seems to be the top of your priority." Louis says, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"Don't get smart with me Tomlinson, it won't work in your favour" he says darkly, walking out of the bathroom with the two band members following behind him. "Now remember, you two aren't going to be sitting next to each other, you won't have any unnecessary contact with each other and-"

"Try not to interact with each other, yeah we know you tell us every time. How dare we act like we're friends." Louis says sarcastically.

"It's not just friends you fags, it's about looking like your fucking gay, which you can't. It would bring down your reputation and ruin the band for the rest of the boys. Just act normal and straight for people and everyone will be happy." Jax demands.

"Everyone other than us" Harry whispers under his breath. Louis squeezes Harry's arm and continues walking towards the room with the rest of the boys. 

The problem with Jax was that he was also the band's health and safety manager, which meant if there was ever someone who was mistreating them you went to him, so everytime he was homophobic towards the two boys, they had no-one to go to. And they had dealt with a lot of shit from him.

-

"So today we are here with the biggest boyband on the planet, it's one direction everybody" the interviewer announced to the room, followed by a loud cheer from the crowd. The boys walked on, Zayn first, followed by Harry and then Liam, with Niall and Louis following behind. They sat down in that formation, Niall and Louis Infront and the other three behind, meaning Louis couldn't keep an eye on Harry.

The interview carries on with the interviewer asking the boys questions of which Harry swears are nothing about their album or music. He doesn't really pay attention too much, just sticks to looking down and playing with his fingers untill he feels an arm sling round his shoulder and looks up to see Zayn smiling at him.

"Y'alright babes?" He asked quietly. Harry nods his head. "You?" He replies. Zayn laughs softly.

"Haz it wasn't a way of saying hello. Genuinely are you okay?" He nods his head again. "Why'd y-you keep asking?" He says slowly.

"You haven't answered any of the questions babes." He says kindly.

"Oh, um, s-sorry I didn't, uh realise. Sorry" he whispers, mentally cursing himself.

"Don't worry it's fine, just checking your okay" he says, smiling. Harry smiles back and turns towards the interviewer, trying his hardest to answer a question. Zayn keeps an arm slung loosely around his shoulder which helps Harry to stay calm.

"So, what was the inspiration behind your most recent album, Harry?" The interviewer asks, directing the question towards the youngest band member.

"Um, I-I think that, um, obviously as we've, uh, all gotten older, um, we have matured more, and uh, I think that, uh, it shows in our writing. And, um, we a-also try and write from, um, real life ex-ex-ex-"

"Experiences" Zayn adds helpfully.

"Yeah, because, uhm, it's what we can, uh connect the m-most with." Harry said slowly, trying his hardest to keep his stutter down. He smiles gratefully at Zayn as a thanks for helping him out, Zayn knows that sometimes Harry struggles with longer words when he's under pressure.

"And what would you say your favourite song is on the album midnight memories?"

"Uhm, either 18 or y-you and I."

"And why's that?"

"I just th-think that they a-are, uh, the most meanful, uh, mean-mean-"

"Meaningful" Zayn adds again.

"Yeah, songs and I feel, uh, as though, like, I connect the m-most with them." Harry finishes, slumping down in his chair as feels full of failure at not being able to speak properly.

"And what about the rest of you boys, what's your favourite song on the album."

Niall says Little black dress, Liam story of my life and Zayn agrees with Harry on you and I.

"Louis?"

"My favourite song personally is 18, because I think the lyrics are something that I really connect with and mean a lot to me, and how crazy in love you feel when your young and how when you find the right person you feel like that all the time, even at your lowest. I think when you find love like that you know you've found the person you want to be with forever and you can't see your life without them. That's something truly special." Louis says, with a smile on his face. 

The crowd go wild at that and Harry tries his hardest to keep his smile at bay.

"So when you sing that particular song who are singing about, cause you seem to have a particular person in mind."

"I mean, the person who I'm thinking of knows who they are and that's all that's important for me. I think it's important to keep some things private " Louis says, laughing at the crowd when they start shouting.

"Right, well then, that's all the questions from the crowd answered, so now we're going to have two songs sung live for us in the studio, boys are you ready for this?" The man says, laughing as the crowd scream louder. 

-

After the songs are sung the boys head back to the tour bus as they head off to their next destination.

Currently they were all sat in the games room, Liam and Zayn sharing one of the sofas, Harry and Louis on the other and Niall on the floor.

"Ya know, I'm gonna stage an intervention" Niall calls from the floor.

"Oh yeah, why's that Nialler?" Zayn asks, laughing as Niall glares up at him.

"First of all, don't call me that, and secondly, why's it always me that has to sit on the floor?"

" 'Cause your smaller than us." Louis mumbles, his voice muffled from his and Harry's cuddle session.

"Tommo, your shorter than me!" Niall protests, to which Louis shoots up and glares at Niall.

"One I said smaller not shorter, two, I'm still taller than you, and three, if you want two functioning legs tonight I highly suggest you watch your mouth-ow!" Louis shouts as Harry knees him lightly. "What was that for?!"

"Be nice and a-accept the fact your sh-shorter Lou" Harry teases quietly with a smile on his face, voice also muffled. Louis frowns down at the fact Harry is still stuttering. They didn't have anything else scheduled in today other than traveling so he didn't have a reason to be nervous or stressed.

"Niall take our sofa, me 'n Harry are going to head to the bunks for a bit." He says, pulling out of Harry's hold and standing up.

"We are?" Harry's says with confusion.

"Yes, c'mon babe." Louis replies, pulling on Harry's arm and dragging him out to the back.

Harry takes this sudden need to talk badly and starts panicking on what he could've done to upset Louis, so the second they reach the bunks he starts frantically talking.

"Lou, I was j-just play-play, fuck, playing before, I-I didn't m-mean to hurt you, s-sorry I-I-I-"

"Woah, baby calm down yeah? I'm not mad at you kicking me darling, I know you were just joking around." Louis says reassuringly.

"Oh." Harry says dumbly. "Uh, w-why do we need to t-talk then?"

"Okay, sweetheart don't take this the wrong way, but you've been stuttering quite a lot today babes, and you've been struggling with longer words more than normal, and in the interview you seemed quite distant and you said 'uhm' more than normal. What's up love?" He says carefully, rubbing Harry's arm a little.

"S-sorry, I didn't r-realise" Harry whispers, head hanging down.

"Baby don't apologize, you know that's not where I was going with this. Earlier in the bathroom you were going to say something, before that fucking dick Jax walked in. What was it?" 

"Oh, i-uh, yes-yesterday, uh, I was, um, l-l-looking at-"

"Ah, there you two are. Styles we need to pull you in for a quick meeting, so we're going to stop the bus here quickly and steal Harry for a bit, our head office is just outside so we think this is the best time. Let's go." Maya, the other Pa on board says.

"Woah, what wait, when did this become a thing, me and Harry are a little busy right now." Louis says in confusion.

"Yes, Mr Tomlinson, I can see." Maya says with disgust, peering down at where his arm is resting in Harry's. "Now, as I was saying, Mr Styles we need to get to this meeting, I'll be waiting outside, don't take too long please." She says with an air of importance before swiftly moving out of the room.

"Fucking hell!" Louis shouts as he throws the nearest object at the wall, which just so happens to be Harry's boots.

"Heyyy! Their mine!" He whines cutely, grabbing Louis by his shoulders and turning him back around.

"Sorry baby, didn't mean it. I just really don't want you to go to this stupid meeting by yourself. It's so unnecessary." He explains, sitting down on the bed and resting his head in his hands.

"Lou, I c-can look after my-myself." Harry says.

"I know babes, of course you can. I just don't like the idea of them taking advantage of you cause they know you wont get angry at them."

"A-anger doesn't s-solve anything." Harry whispers, making Louis look up at him.

"I know sweetheart, c'mere." He says, patting his lap to invite Harry down. 

Harry quickly straddles Louis' lap and leans down to hug him as Louis runs a hand comfortingly over Harry's back.

"Love you Lou." Harry says sincerely. Louis smiles in Harry's curls.

"I love you too darling, gimme a quick kiss?" Harry happily leans back and then leans towards Louis' lips and places a quick peck against them. Harry tries to lean back again but Louis quickly wraps a hand round the back of his neck and pulls him back in for more, causing Harry to laugh slightly.

"Mm, Lou, I gotta go" he moans, causing Louis to whine and release the boy. 

"Alright fine, but we're coming back to this later!" He says defiantly.

"Mmhmm, sure, see you later." He calls as he walks out of the room, leaving a smile on Louis' face as he realises Harry didn't stutter.

-

"Okay, Styles, sit down please we have lots to discuss." Harry's manager says as Harry sits down with shaky hands.

"Right, first of all, this stuttering shit needs to stop. You're not 16 anymore and you're not a child anymore and honestly it's pathetic. The fans are starting to find you boring in interviews due to your slow speech and lack of interest and stutter. What do you have to say?"

"I-Its not a l-lack of in-interest I swear!" Harry's promises urgently. "And, And I c-cant help stut-stut-stuttering, I w-was born w-with it." 

"Cut the shit talk Harry, we both know you're lying." Jax says unkindly from his seat.

"Sir, why w-would I l-lie?" Harry asks, his fingers shaking more than before now.

"W-w-why would l-little i-i-innocent h-hazza bear l-l-lie?" Jax says mockingly, slowly standing up as he does so. Suddenly he slams his hand down on the desk effectively causing Harry to flinch violently. "Because your a fucking attention seeking little prat that's why, fag!" He shouts. Tears begin to build up in Harry's eyes as memories from when he was little start to flash back to him.

He waits for someone else to shout at Jax for his language but nothing comes. 

"Mr Styles, please save everyone the bore of your tears, they're unnecessary and childish" the manager says calmly. "Now secondly, we've been over this before so I can't believe that we have to do this again, but you and Mr Tomlinson are becoming too close with each other Infront of people and more speculations have been made about the two of you. Now, seeing as your boyfriend is too hot headed to see eye to eye with us, we have to leave this with you."

"I-I don't un-under-understand.." Harry's says with a frown.

Jax sighs loudly. "It isn't hard gay boy, stop being so reliant and clingy to your fucking boyfriend. If you act less into him he won't be as into you, you pretend to be fine he won't have a constant need to check if your okay, you act like you don't like him anymore and he'll be so angry he'll just ignore you. Are we clear?"

Harry's blood runs cold as realisation sets in. They want him to hurt Louis, they want him to pretend his doesn't like Louis anymore.

"Now, finally, we have a few pr stunts we want you to do, including a relationship with Miss Swift, I'm sure your familiar with her?" The manager asks patronisingly.

"Y-yes." Harry whispers back.

"Good, so we're all clear on how to move forward from here on out, I see no reason for this meeting anymore. Good day Mr Styles." The manager closes up, shaking hands with Harry before leaving, followed by Maya who does the same thing, leaving Harry alone in the room with Jax.

"Um, I'm j-just g-going to go back to the b-bus." Harry says nervously, a bad feeling in his his stomach.

Jax quickly walks over to Harry and harshly pushes him back down into his chair by his shoulders. He then curls one finger around Harry's curls.

"Mmm, so pretty and innocent and pure. Too bad your a fucking fag, isn't it?" Jax says creepily. 

"J-J-Jax, please let me go, I-I won't say a-a-anything if you do." Harry says nervously, trying to get up again, to which Jax just shoves him back again.

"Ah-ah, little one, don't try and escape me. Your going to keep quiet and do as I say or I'll hurt Louis, okay?" He asks, though it's more of a statement.

Harry, who is paralysed with fear as he realises the potential of what could happen here, just nods his head, knowing he'd never forgive himself if Louis was hurt. Jax hooks a finger under Harry's chin and pushes his head up forcefully, causing Harry to whimper slightly and Jax to smirk.

"Good boy. You know, you're the 'all great Mr Harry Styles' to the public, but I know who you really are." Jax leans down to Harry's face as he towers over him, and whispers in his ear, " a slut." And with this that he starts sucking on Harry's neck harshly, grabbing Harry's hands holding them down to stop him from getting away. After a while Jax stops sucking and moves higher up Harry's neck and starts another one, ignoring Harry's pleas to stop. Finally, he crashes down onto Harry's lips and kisses him forcefully, biting hard on his lip which causes Harry to scream and allows Jax to shove his tongue into Harry's mouth.

And the kiss couldn't be more different to the ones he shares with Louis, the kisses with him are full of love and passion, whereas this kiss is full of anger, disgust and un-want.

"Jax, hurry it up in there we need Harry back on the bus asap!" A voice calls out through the door. Jax groans and pulls back, gripping Harry's chin forcefully.

"Listen here, slut, you don't tell anyone about this, are we clear? You don't tell any of modest, and you don't tell the lads and you don't tell Louis, okay? Cause if you do I will know and I will hurt him. We aren't finished here." He says aggressively before letting go and marching out of the room to talk to whoever was banging on the door. 

Scared out of his mind, Harry fixed his collar as best as he can to try and hide the forming hickeys and wipes away the tears down his face which he doesn't remember getting there, and he walks out of the room and towards the bus as though nothing just happened. 

But something did happen.

He just cheated on the only boy he's ever loved.

-

When Harry makes it back to the tour bus he's shaking all over and has made it his goal to try and avoid Louis for as long as possible.

He opens the door and tentatively walks in, greeted by Zayn, Liam and Niall playing some random game on the x-box. 

No Louis in sight.

"Hazza, how was the meeting mate?" Zayn calls out, his eyes not leaving the screen as he tries to kill Niall.

Harry shrugs and sits down lightly on the end of the sofa, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Wow really! How interesting H, never would have guessed!" Zayn teases at Harry's lack of response. However when Harry fails to give a come back Zayn pauses the game and turns to face Harry with a frown.

"Haz?" He asks gently, sensing something is wrong. As a tear quickly rolls down Harry's face, Liam promptly stands up and grabs Niall, saying something along the lines of getting some food. Both Harry and Zayn know it's a lie but they appreciate the effort to give them some space.

"W-wheres Lou?" Harry whispers, eyes glued to the floor.

"He's asleep in the bunks babe, you want me to go grab him real quick?" Zayn returns.

"No!" Harry protests quickly, grabbing Zayn's arm to make sure he doesn't leave. Louis can't find him like this. Louis can't know he cheated. If Harry can't hide it from Zayn he sure as hell can't hide it from Louis.

"Okay, Harry, I won't do anything you don't want, it's okay." Zayn says calmly, hands up in surrender to show he'll keep his promise. "Now can you tell me what happened to make you this upset Haz, I'm not going to judge you and I won't tell Louis if you don't want me to, okay?" 

"O-okay." Harry replies. Ever since one direction had been formed Harry and Zayn had formed a very tight friendship, viewing each other as brothers. Harry had always trusted Zayn with everything and Zayn always felt the need to protect the younger member in a way, making sure no-one (including Louis) ever hurt him. Anytime Harry and Louis had an argument he would always go to Zayn first, feeling safer in doing so. "Y-your going t-to hate m-me." Harry confesses, more tears streaming down his face.

Zayn sighs and pulls Harry into his lap. "Haz, you could murder the entire world and I wouldn't hate you, what's happened?"

"I-I-I-I-" Harry stops and let's out a big sigh as Zayn strokes his hair lightly.

"Take your time babe." He murmers.

"I ch-ch-cheated." Harry shamefully admits. Zayn frowns in confusion as he tries to work out what Harry could possibly mean.

"On what Haz, on a game?" He asks. In any other circumstance Harry could almost find it funny.

"You mean o-on wh-whom." Harry corrects, earning a confused "what?" from Zayn.

"Y-you mean o-on whom. I ch-cheated on Louis." Harry whispers, head bowed in shame as he holds in a breath waiting for Zayn's response.

Zayn's hand which had been stroking Harry's hair stills and he tenses. 

"I d-didn't w-w-want to Zayn, I swear!" Harry says urgently, trying to gain Zayn's attention again.

Zayn gently pushes Harry back a little so he's still on his lap but not cuddled up to him anymore.

"Harry, what the hell? You wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to, do you have any clue how much this is going to hurt him?!" Zayn says angrily, running a hand through his hair.

"I-I'm so sorry." Harry whispers, tugging harshly on his own curls in a feeble attempt to punish himself.

Zayn looks down at the shaking boy and sees how vulnerable and young he looks. This isn't Harry Styles, the media trained, multi millionare pop star from one direction. This is his best friend Harry who's scared beyond belief and Zayn knows something isn't right. 

He sighs and pulls Harry back into his chest.

"Haz, what actually happened?" 

Harry fists Zayn's jumper in his hands, burrows his head into his chest and rapidly shakes his head. "Can't tell you." He mumbles.

As he feels Harry start to fall asleep against him, he looks down and sees three angry, purple bruises in a line up Harry's neck. Zayn knows there not the daring ones from Louis that he sometimes gets as a fuck you to management, their too harsh and big. Dread fills Zayn as he realises Harry probably didn't want them.

"Zayn?" Harry pulls Zayn out of his thoughts sounding half asleep already.

"Hmm?"

"Y-you won't tell Lou right?" 

Zayn hesitates. He had earlier told Harry he would tell Louis anything Harry didn't want, but now that Harry's safety is on the line he knows it's inevitable he'll tell Louis.

He lies anyways.

"No babe, go to sleep."

"Mm'kay" he happily responds as he falls into a deep slumber.

-

When Harry awakes he is curled up in a ball on the sofa with a blanket tucked over him and no Zayn in sight. Sleepily he rubs his eyes and stands up before padding into the kitchen where all the boys are stood.

All the boys.

Including Louis.

Shit.

"Hey Hazza, have a good sleep baby?" Louis says with a smile.

_'stop being so reliant and clingy to your fucking boyfriend.'_

Harry shrugs and walks over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. Louis frowns at the lack of interaction from his boyfriend and walks over to him.

"Sweetheart are you feeling okay?" He tries.

_'pretend to be fine he won't have a constant need to check if your okay'_

"I'm f-f-fine Louis, stop pes-pestering me." Harry says, feeling so guilty as he says it. He tries to walk away but Louis grabs his arm to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Baby what's wrong, have I done something?"

Great. Now Louis thinks he's the reason behind all of this, perfect.

_'you act less into him he won't be as into you,'_

"Not ev-ev-every-ev-, fucking hell, ev-er-y-th-ing is a-about you Louis. I'm n-not a b-baby."

"I never said you were Harry! I asked if you slept well, for fucks sake, how does that make it all about it?" Louis asks angrily.

Harry remains silent as he stares at the floor.

"Huh? I don't hear an answer Harry!" Louis keeps shouting, his temper starting to come through.

"Harry, I really don't understand you, I make sure you're okay and happy and all you can do back is be an utter arse? Come back when you've changed your attitude!" He says shortly before spinning round and heading for the games room.

' _you act like you don't like him anymore and he'll be so angry he'll just ignore you.'_

At least he's doing one thing right, even if he feels like he's doing everything wrong.

-

That night at the concert, Louis doesn't interact with Harry once and doesn't check to see if he's okay. Harry messes up his big solo in what makes you beautiful and Zayn has to cover all his other ones.

It's a mess.

Singing used to be the only time Harry could communicate without stuttering and making a mess of everything but it seems he's lost that too now.

After what feels like an utter car crash to Harry, the concert finally finishes and the boys all head backstage to gather there things before heading back on the bus.

Harry shyly walks to Zayn and pats his back to get his attention. He turns around from his conversation with Liam and smiles when he sees the younger boy.

"Hi babe, what's up?"

"Um, c-could I-I-I talk t-t-to you?" He asks quietly, looking down and playing with his fingers.

Louis over hears and frowns slightly in concern but doesn't pry, still hurt from earlier.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna go for a smoke real quick you wanna come?" He asks softly, to which Harry just nods and follows behind, his head still faced downwards.

They finally reach the little court yard round the back of the arena and Zayn pulls out a cigarette and quickly lights it, inhaling the smoke and allowing the nicotine to absorb into his blood stream.

"What's up?"

"U-Um, I-I, uh, um, I-I-I-"

"Haz take a breath yeah? Take your time babe, you can do this, you want a drag?" Zayn asks, holding the cigarette towards Harry.

"L-Lou would-wouldn't want m-m-me too." Harry whispers, shaking his head.

"Louis' not here Harry, and he can't control you. C'mon one drag isn't gonna kill you, take it if you want too" Zayn offers.

Harry considers it. It's true Louis doesn't want Harry smoking knowing it's bad for his health and addictive, despite his smoking himself. But Zayn's right, one quick smoke won't kill him and he could do with the calming effect to be honest.

"O-okay, just one." He says as Zayn holds the cigarette to Harry's lips, telling him when to inhale and exhale.

"How's it feel?" Zayn asks with a smile.

"Disgusting, h-how do you d-do it ev-everyday?" Harry asks with a cough, his shyness slowly disappearing.

Zayn smirks and puts the cigarette back to his own lips. "Skill, Hazza, skill. Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, um, a-ac-actually there's, um, a f-few things. First I w-wanted to uh, apola-apolagize um, ab-about earlier. And, I uh, Zayn I'm scared to be around Louis" Harry admitted, taking the cigarette back from Zayn and smoking again.

"Harry I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to he totally honest with me." Harry nods in response. "How did you get those Hickeys on your neck?"

Harry's eyes shoot up in panic and a hand fly's to his neck where he knows there are bruises.

"Wh-what? Th-there aren't a-a-any-"

"Harry!" Zayn's snaps, cutting him off. "I said be honest, and don't try telling me they're from Louis."

"Y-y-you have to pr-promise th-th-that Louis, th-that you w-w-wont tell Louis" Harry stutters, his eyes wide and innocent as he stares up at Zayn.

"Hazza, why are you suddenly so insistent on keeping things from Lou, he's your boyfriend you know you can trust him." Zayn says honestly, flicking the end of his cigarette on the floor and stumping it out.

Harry quickly realises that by telling Zayn what happened with Jax will put Louis at risk and if Zayn tells Louis then something really really bad could happen and Louis will get hurt.

"Fine, j-j-just forget I ev-ever s-s-said any-any-anything. L-leave it." Harry rushes out before quickly walking away and back to the room with everyone else, ignoring the calls from Zayn.

"Okay boys so there's been an issue with the bus so we need to all travel in cars to the next location, obviously you won't all fit in one car so four of you will travel in one with Paul as your driver and one will travel with me Jax, Lou and the two security members, any issues?" Maya announces to the room.

"Yeah I have an issue, how the hell are we all supposed to sleep if we are all crammed into a car?" Louis angrily questions, throwing his hands in the air.

"Mr Tomlinson I'm aware it isn't ideal as we have all had a long day and would like to sleep, your welcome to sleep in the car but unfortunately we have no other alternative, and as we are already behind schedule as some of us find it necessary to keep disappearing for no reason.." Maya trails off staring at Harry who goes bright red and stares down at the floor, hating himself for having created more issues. "We would like to quickly get on the road so let's go. Mr Styles you will be traveling with myself and the rest of the team, let's go."

Harry's eyes quickly look over to Louis in panic, not wanting to share a car with Jax or Maya.

"What? Wait why is Harry riding with you, that's not fair." Louis protests, wanting Harry to be safe despite his hurt from earlier.

"Yeah, I don't mind traveling with you guys instead." Niall offers, knowing how uncomfortable Harry will be otherwise.

"Enough! The fags riding with us, quit arguing." Jax firmly states, grabbing Harry by his wrist harshly and dragging him towards the car.

Harry stumbles along, trying to walk as quickly as possible to avoid aggravating Jax further despite the fear he feels inside. He looks over his shoulder to see Louis running to catch up with them.

As they reach the exit of the building Louis places a hand on Jax's arm to prevent him from walking any further.

"Wait! Can I just talk to him real quick?" Louis pleads, a hand on his chest as he tries to regain his breath.

"The fuck for? Styles you wanna talk to him?" Jax asks threateningly, glaring at Harry as if he was dating him to say yes.

Harry looks down and shrugs his shoulders. "Not par-particularly." He mumbles.

"Haz, I know this isn't you talking, and as his fucking boyfriend I think I have the right to talk to him it won't take a minute." Louis spits out to Jax, softly pulling Harry around the corner to give them privacy.

"Haz, I'm not going to pretend like I'm fine with the way you've been treating me today, but I still wanted to make sure your alright. Are you?" He asks with concern.

"M'fine-"

"No your not! You haven't been fine since you came back from the meeting earlier!" Louis shouts. He quickly spins round to see if anyone heard him and lowers his voice. "Harry you're hiding something from me, please just tell me what's wrong."

Harry shuts his eyes as he tries to hold in his tears and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers honestly, unable to keep lying any longer. 

Louis sighs and pulls Harry into his embrace as he holds him tightly, feeling rather than hearing him cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Louis please I c-c-cant, I-I-I- y-y-you w-w-we Louis Louis Louis-"

"Shhhhh, baby calm down, breath Haz." Louis softly says in his hear, rubbing his arm up and down Harry's back as the boy brokenly sobs into his shoulder. Harry's breathing quickens and his sobs become more uncontrollable the longer he thinks about what could happen. Louis continues to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and kisses his temple.

Eventually Harry's sobs quieten down until only small whimpers are emitting out from him.

"I-I'm so so sorry Lou" he whispers, his head buried onto Louis' shoulder.

"Sweetheart please just tell me what happened today in the meeting and what happened last night." Louis says softly, running his hands through Harry's hair.

Harry wants to tell Louis what happened but he needs to protect Louis and that comes first. He's also scared Louis will break up with him if knew what happened with Jax earlier.

"I-um, w-was looking on, uhm, T-Twitter l-l-last night and, er, j-just, um, th-th-there was this thread, and um, th-they were j-just s-saying th-that I c-c-can't sing and-and I'm a man-manwhore that only, uhm, only wants t-t-to hook up, er, with women f-f-for sex and th-that I didn't um, d-d-deserve to b-b-be in the band c-c-consid-considering-ing that I, uhm, c-can't even talk." Harry whispers ashamedly. This was what happened and why he wanted to talk to Louis in the bathroom earlier so it wasn't like he was lying.

"Baby, please you have to stop looking for these things, Haz." Louis says brokenly. 

"W-what?"

"Harry, be honest with me. Did you deliberately log onto twitter to find these things being said about you?" Louis says, his hands still softly stroking through Harry's soft curls.

"I-I can't he-help it, Lou. It's l-like, like, I n-n-need reassurance that, that I-I a-a-am sh-shit. I need to be told." Harry says, whispering the last part.

"I don't understand Haz."

"It's l-like wh-when you smoke, Louis. Y-Y-You know it is-isn't g-g-good for you and d-d-doesn't do you any favours, y-you know I d-don't like it, and y-y-yet you d-do it any-anyways. I can't really explain w-why el-else I do it."

"Okay, but please believe me when I say they're wrong about everything. You're the best singer I've ever met and we both know we've met some amazing people. You know how lucky that makes me feel? That I get to work and perform and date the most talented person? Like I've just won the fucking jackpot." Louis softly wipes his thumb under Harry's eye to wipe away the tear there. "And as for the talking, Haz I know you struggle with your words but I'd still listen to you talking all day if I could, your stutter doesn't stop that or define you. And womanizer? Please!" Louis leans in closer to whisper into Harry's ear. "If they could see me fucking into your pretty little arse since 2010 they'd choke on their own ignorance."

"Louis!-"Harry shouts, trying to hide a giggle.

"But seriously, Haz, you respect every women you've ever met the way they deserve to be respected and it's not your fault that management have made this stupid persona of you. Our true fans know the truth Haz, the people that matter know the truth. Please don't get hooked up on it."

"Yeah b-but its still the fact that that's they way all of these people view me. I w-w-wish so hard, e-everyday, th-that we c-c-could just t-tell people. I hate lying." Harry mumbles, hooking his fingers with Louis'.

"Babe its such a small percentage of people that 'view' you like this, insignificant people anyways. All of our fans love you for you. They wouldn't pay for all these concerts and meet and greets and merch and albums and duvet covers with your cute face on it if they hated you." Louis teases, earning the ghost of a smile on Harry's face which he views as a success.

"I guess, st-still wish we-we could c-come out though." he mumbles.

"Me too, love, me too" Louis sighs, pulling Harry back in for a hug.

They stood like that for a while, Louis' strong yet small hands wrapped around Harry's shoulders and back, lips pressed softly against his hair, Harry's long yet thin hands wrapped delicately around Louis' waist, his head resting on his shoulder. No words were exchanged, just two broken boys in love wanting to hold each other. Neither one is sure how long they stand like it, but they both know they never want it to end.

Eventually it's Louis who breaks the silence.

"C'mon baby, we've gotta go now."

"O-Okay, a-a-are we, um, s-still trav, um tra-tra, trav-av-"

"Traveling?"

"Um, yeah, sep-seperately?" He asks ashamedly. 

"Afraid so babe, Maya won't change her mind once she's definite on something, sorry sweetheart. Lou'll be with you though, just make sure your next to her, she'll look after you." Louis says reassuringly. 

"I guess." Harry says, unconvinced.

"You can always text me, Haz. I'll probably only be a car or two away. It'll be fine."

"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asks vulnerably, scared of the answer. 

"Not anymore love, but you have to understand that when your upset you need to communicate it with me. Lying doesn't help anyone Haz, and the way you treated me earlier did hurt."

"I'm really sorry-"

"I know babe, I know. Just remember for next time, okay?"

"Okay, I love you, Lou." Harry says honestly, looking up into Louis eyes, green meeting blue. A soft smile appears on Louis face as he presses a quick kiss against Harry's lips.

"I love you too, Haz."

The two boys walk hand in hand back to where they had left Jax waiting. The man in question was absolutely fuming by the time they found him.

"Oh you two fags finally decided to turn up did you? What happened to it won't take a minute? You two don't realize how problematic you are and how difficult you make everything. As if we weren't already behind fucking schedule you idiots have made us even later. When will you realize that the world doesn't actually revolve around you?"

"S-Sorry-"

"Save it, fag. Let's just go, and please for fucks sake stop holding hands I don't want to catch your fucking disease."

Louis and Harry decide to just let him win this one and follow quickly, knowing that they were technically holding everyone up.

When they finally reached the doors to the arena the paps had swarmed the place, making it impossible for anyone to see anything.

"Oh for fucks sake! Are you two happy now? This wasn't here earlier, this is on you, if we could have just left then we wouldn't have to deal with this-"

"Jax, shut up! I just want to get to the car now, we know we've fucked up. We're only humans, okay? I don't want to to stand out here arguing with you anymore. Let's just go." Louis snaps with a roll of his eyes. 

He walks over to Harry and gives him one last hug.

"It'll be fine baby, remember just ring or text me whenever and sit next to Lou, okay? I love you."

Harry weakly smiles in response and tucks his hair behind his ear, too tired and scared to actually respond.

"Right, let's go!" Jax announces before pushing Louis out Infront of him and grabbing Harry behind him, trying to get them through the crowds.

Louis looses them at some point and decides to just keep going. He looks back behind him when he reaches the car with the other boys and see's Harry being shoved into the other car roughly by Jax.

"Louis, come on man he'll be fine, we gotta go." He hears Niall call out before a hand is pulling him down and into the car. 

Please please please let him be okay Louis thought.

If only he knew what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man that high note you did today in rock me genuinely gave me goosebumps." Niall complemented Zayn, who everyone knew was a little insecure on his singing.

"Thanks Ni, your solo's were all good to mate." Zayn responded with a smile on his face. 

He struggled with tours more than any other part of this job but small compliments like this made it so much easier.

"Louis? You alright mate?" Liam asked, pulling Louis out of his thoughts as he looked over to Liam who was sitting up front. 

"Not really if I'm being honest mate, but it'll be fine don't worry" he responded with a weak smile trying to reassure everyone.

"Lou, Harry isn't here at the moment. You don't have to act brave for him now. How are you actually feeling?" Zayn says softly.

At this Louis just buries his face into his hands and starts crying. Niall who was sitting next to him wraps an arm around him to try and comfort him but in a moving vehicle it ended up being more awkward than anything.

"I just, I don't understand why people keep saying bad things about him. Like he's the most amazing person I've ever ever met and people are still being horrible about him. And I hate seeing him upset and crying. I just want to protect him from it all, and I can't, and every time he gets upset I just feel like I've failed at my job. I just want him to be happy and see how amazing he is." Louis admits, tears flowing out forcefully now. "He said to me he just wants to come out, and I can't even get that to happen. We're both adults, I'm 21 and yet I feel like I'm still in school, being told what I can and can't do, where to sit, no holding hands, no communicating, no talking, say this, say that, don't mention this. He's my fucking boyfriend for God sake. How is this fair?"

The rest of the boys look at Louis with sadness. They know how much stress and pressure Harry and Louis are under from management but they always thought it was just Harry who struggled with it. But of course Louis also struggled he just didn't want to worry anyone about it.

"I'm sorry Lou, if we could change it we could. As soon as the contract runs out we'll either make some changes or change management okay? Just remember that we love you and Harry loves you. It's okay to cry sometimes." Zayn says honestly.

"What did happen with you and Harry earlier, you were gone for quite some time?" Liam asks gently.

Louis wipes away his tears and takes a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Jax was being a dick as usual so I grabbed Harry and said I needed to talk to him but he was still being weird? Like, Jax asked him if he wanted to talk to me and he said no? I don't know it was weird. Anyways, I pulled him around a corner anyways and he had a full panic attack. It was awful I've, I've never seen him like that before and I just, I just wanted it to be over. Once he calmed down he said he'd been reading the same shit in twitter again." Louis explained.

"Poor Haz. I don't know why he does it too himself. I wish we could make him stop doing it." Zayn says.

"I know. I think when we see him tomorrow I'm gonna take his phone and just permanently delete it for him." Louis says.

"Mate you can't do that." Liam says.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's like if you take away a self harmers blade, they're still gonna find a way to hurt themselves and it won't solve the issue. you need to get him to delete for himself because he wants too." 

Louis let's out a big sigh. He sees what Liam's saying but he's too tired to discuss it anymore. After the issues of the day, the concert and Harry, he feels exhausted. He hears a ping from his phone just before he drifts into darkness.

-

After getting through the paps, Jax had just shoved Harry into the car, meaning he was sitting next to Jax and one of the security members, Lou and Maya having sat at the front. Harry's shaking so much he doesn't know if he'll be able to do up his seat belt. 

"Finally! What on earth took you so long?" Maya asks with annoyance lacing her words.

"Ask the fucking pop star, had nothing to do with me." Jax returns angrily.

"Mr Styles?" 

"Uh-uhm, L-Louis he um, w-w-wanted to talk to me quick-quickly. S-s-sorry." Harry whispered, still fumbling with his seat belt. He hears Jax mutter "fucking hell" before he grabs the seat belt out of Harry's hand and yanking it over to plug it in. He runs his hands down the seat belt to 'unfold' it and rubs his hand over Harry's crotch instead, pushing down hard as Harry tries to hold in a whimper. Jax just sits there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh so it's Tomlinson's fault is it? I'll have a word with him tomorrow."

"No!" Harry protests, earning a raise if the eyebrow from Maya. "I-I mean, it w-was um, m-m-my fault. Sh-shout at me n-not him." 

All Harry wants to do is make sure Louis is okay, he can't stand the thought of getting him in trouble after all he's done today. He looks up to see if Lou is aware of what's going on but realises she is asleep and has probably been asleep this whole time. He also realises the security guard is also asleep. This is not good.

"It's fine Maya, Styles and I have an agreement, don't we Harry. You know the consequences of your actions. I'll let this one time slide but no more chances. You do remember our talk, don't you?" Jax asks patronisingly, eyes trailing over to where he knows the hickeys lie.

"Y-yes, sir, I do." Jax leans in closer to Harry and whispers in his ear "I may have let the agreed punishment slide, little one, and this time Louis will be saved. But all consequences have a punishment, and you'll be taking all of it, understand slut?" 

Harry's eyes widen as he realises the implications of what Jax is saying. He surely wouldn't do anything in the car with everyone around so he'll just make sure he's never alone with him and as soon as he's back with the boys he'll just always be around one of them.

"Yes Sir, I-I-I u-understand."

"Good boy." Jax returns. Maya soon pulls out and begins driving away, taking the first driving shift. 

Harry looks out the window and sees the night life partying away. How many times he's wished he could be a part of it. A nobody just doing what they want to do. No one direction. No closeting. No management. No Jax. But that would also mean no Louis and no boys, and they make it all worth it. Harry can't imagine a life without Louis.

Harry decided to text Louis quickly, considering he did tell him too.

Hey Lou, 

Just wanted to let you know we're on the road and on route. I'm really sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me. I love you so so much and I'll always love you no matter what. Please remember that. Thank you for being there for me today and not thinking I'm a freak, I needed you. Please remember I love you and I'll always love you.

Haz xxx

Harry thought he may as well send that considering he knew that every time Jax was around he was gonna have to pretend he wasn't into Louis anymore. He waited for a response but never got one and felt his eye lids becoming heavier and heavier, sleep beginning to consume him.

-

"Oi fag wake up" Harry hears someone shouting in his ear. Confusion and panic waves over him as can't recall where he is or why Jax is waking him so his eyes fly open and he bolts forward in his seat, the seat belt yanking him back again.

"Calm down, gay boy, you're in the car. Just you and me." Jax says sickeningly sweetly, reaching a hand up to Harry's hair to grip one of his curls.

Harry starts to panic again as he tries to subtly reach behind him and find the door to the car, but his hands are shaking so much he can't do it.

"You do remember our little, 'agreement', don't you?" Harry nods in fear. "Tell me."

"I-I'm g-g-going to keep quiet, a-and d-d-do as you s-say, or um..." Jax tightens his grip on Harry's head and tilts it back slightly, silently telling him to continue. "Or, uh, y-y-you'll hurt Louis." Harry whispers. "P-P-Please don't h-hurt him."

"We've already spoken about this, slut. You'll take his punishment this time, won't you fag?"

Harry manages to find the handle to the door just as Jax tugs on his hair.

"Yes! Ow, pl-please l-let go." Harry whimpers.

"Be quiet and take what your given!" Jax shouts, before forcing himself into Harry and kissing him harshly. Harry tries wriggle out of his hold but Jax has him pinned down to the chair in a strong grip.

"St-stop, p-please..."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry shot his knee up with as much force as he could, causing Jax to fly off him in pain.

"You son of a bitch!"

Harry wasted no time and quickly got to work in unlocking the car and making a run for it towards the motorway service station they had stopped at, grabbing his phone out and speed dialling Louis' number. He was still running when Louis picked up.

"Hey baby, what's up-"

"Louis! I-I-I need y-you, oh my god, you n-n-need to come n-n-now, I-I-"

"Harry? Slow down, where are you?"

"I-I don't kn-know, a service station?"

"Okay, baby stay calm, what's happened?" Harry hears someone, maybe Zayn, swear loudly and someone else shushing him.

"Oi! Styles get back here!" Harry turned around as he was running to see Jax catching up to him with a furious look on his face.

"Haz? Who is that? Talk to me!" Louis distressed voice cam through on the phone.

Harry turned back around and tried to speed up, running faster than he was before, making him more breathless.

"Lou? C-c-an't talk, pl-please hu-hurry!"

The building was coming closer into sight and he could read the writing above it.

"Okay Harry are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, this is really important. You need to stay on the phone to me, baby, okay? No matter what happens stay on the phone to me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, st-st-stay on phone."

"Okay, I'm trying to find you Harry, do you know what station you're at yet?"

Harry turned around and was alarmed to find that Jax was getting closer to him. Panic began to really fill him.

"Shit!" He mumbled under his breath and turned back around to try and get away from him.

"Harry?!" Louis shouted through the speaker.

"S-s-sorry, I, uhm, it, it just says 'abington services'?"

"Okay, sweetheart, okay." Louis says with a slight sigh of relief. "I'm coming for you, we're a few minutes away, stay calm and stay on the phone!" 

Harry nodded even though he knew Louis couldn't see him, too tired to actually speak anymore. Suddenly a fist collided with the phone Harry's hand and the phone went smashing to the floor, a faint shout of Harry's name could still be heard from the floor before Jax kicked it far away.

Fuck.

-

Louis was fast asleep in the car when he heard Niall's voice softly calling him and waking him up. 

"Louis? Your phone's ringing mate, sorry to wake you but it's Harry..."

Louis rubbed his eyes with his fist and grabbed his phone from his pocket to see it lit up with a picture he had taken of Harry when they had snuck away from the after party of some award ceremony and had a mini date around Rome. The picture had been taken when Harry had demanded to get some gelato because "it's Rome, Louis, Italy. And do you know where gelato is from Louis? Italy. It would just be discrimination if we didn't get any" and he had somehow gotten if all over his face. Good times.

"Thanks Ni, appreciate it."

"No problem, don't keep his lordship waiting though." Niall teased with a laugh as he plugged himself back into his headphones.

"Hey baby, what's up-"

Louis was immediately cut off with a distressed Harry and instantly Louis knew something was wrong.

"Harry? Slow down, where are you?" Louis asked in what he was trying to express as a calm manor but ended up sounding just as distressed.

Harry rambled some more, and Louis shook Zayn awake from where he was sat next to him. Zayn's eyes flew open and was about to murder whoever interrupted his beloved sleep but stopped when he heard a panicked voice through Louis' phone.

"Okay, baby stay calm, what's happened?" Louis asked as Zayn mouthed Harry with confusion. Louis nodded his head and Zayn swore loudly, causing Liam to turn around from the seat he was sat in.

"Fuck, oh my god, we need to track the other car, Paul do you know where they are?" Zayn said, leaning forward in his seat. 

"Oi! Styles get back here!" The whole car heard someone shouting down the phone. 

"Haz? Who is that? Talk to me!"

"That's fucking Jax, shit this is really bad!" Zayn whisper-shouted. Louis took the phone down from his ear and put his hand over the mic. 

"Zayn! I'm trying to deal with this could you please shut the fuck up, you don't know what is going on!" Louis whispered angrily back.

"Louis with all due respect, your not the only person who talks to Harry and knows Harry, okay? I'm his friend and I think I know what's wrong with him so just let me help, okay?" Zayn whispered back.

"Yeah? If you know him so well, tell me what happened!" Louis challenged.

"I don't know for sure, but we all agree that Harry's been a bit...off recently?" Liam and Niall nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, when he came back from that meeting earlier, he came to me and said, well he said he cheated on you, Lou, but then he kept saying it wasn't his fault and he looked so...so broken. And we all know Harry and he'd never cheat, so I just hugged him and he fell asleep on me, but then i noticed he had these hickeys on his neck-"

"What the fuck?"

"No, Louis you don't understand, I don't think Harry wanted them. They, they were really fucking big and angry, and he looked so distraught when he told me. And then after the concert he came to talk to me and I brought up the hickeys and he just looked so, so scared. He wouldn't tell me what happened, but what with that, pushing you away Lou, the panic attack and now this, something is happening. I, I think someone is forcing themselves on Harry..."

"You don't think..." Niall started.

"Jax!" Liam whispered under his breath. 

"Okay Harry are you listening to me?" Louis said with an air of importance, bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Okay, this is really important. You need to stay on the phone to me, baby, okay? No matter what happens stay on the phone to me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, st-st-stay on phone."

"Paul we need to turn the car around!" Zayn whispered urgently.

"I can't locate the other car!" Paul said, having heard the whole conversation and understanding the importance of finding Harry.

"Okay, sweetheart, okay." Louis told Harry.

"Abington, he's at Abington!" He then announced to the car.

"Shit! That's at least a seven minute drive away!" Paul cursed, slamming his fist on the wheel. 

"Harry! Harry! Baby, answer me!" Louis shouted down the phone. "Fuck, fuck, oh my god, Paul you need to hurry!" 

"What happened?" Paul answered back.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Louis kept repeating, his hands shaking all over.

"Louis!" Zayn shouted.

"He, the phone, it sounded like someone threw it into a wall, and then, shit, it just cut out!"

"Fuck." Zayn muttered under his breath.

"Shit, there's traffic!" Paul said. 

"Let me out, Paul!"

"What, Louis I can't, we're on a motorway!"

"I'm gonna run, Paul seriously let me out or I'll fucking smash the window!"

"Louis where the fuck are you gonna go? Do I need to repeat myself you are on the motorway, you'll kill yourself!"

"A motorway that isn't moving because of the traffic Paul!" Louis exclaimed, before lowering his voice. "Listen, Harry is out there alone and something really bad is going to happen to him, I can feel it, please let me out of this car."

"Louis, you can't help him if your in the hospital from being run over by a car, this traffic could clear up anytime and the cars aren't going to expect you to be there. We'll call the police and get there as soon as we can- see look, the traffic is clearing up now. He's going to be okay Lou." Liam says calmly. 

Louis just grumbles and turns away from everyone else, pulling up his phone and punching 999 into the diall. 

"Police, please, my boyfriend is in danger..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you so much for your help, please help him." Louis pleaded.

"We'll do everything we can sir, the police are a few minutes away. Please call if you have any further issues and/or questions."

"Thank you again." Louis rushed before quickly hanging up on the emergency services call room.

"Okay, they're sending police and checking the CCTV for any evidence of what might have happened. The woman said the police were a few minutes away." Louis informed the rest of the group.

"Okay, I'm just pulling in now, where do you want me to go." Paul asked.

"Wait, isn't that the other car Harry was travelling in?" Niall asked, pointing out of the window.

"Fuck, yeah it is, pull up over there Paul." Louis insisted, adrenaline pumping through his body.

As soon as the car stopped all five men jumped out of the car and ran over, trying to see if Harry was inside. 

"Fucks sake, there's no one in here, only the car keys!" Zayn exclaimed, punching the side of the door in anger.

"Christ, okay so, something must have happened in the car, Harry made a run for it, and whoever the other person is, presumably Jax, ran after him and left the keys in the ignition. It's the only thing that makes sense because otherwise why would the keys still be here?!" Liam decided, worry etched on his face.

"Right okay, I'm going to run into the service station, Zayn come with me, you three wait here for the police and ask people if they saw anything odd. Ring me or Zayn if you find anything." Liam, Niall and Paul all nodded and went off in the direction of the entrance where they knew the police would be coming in. "Zayn, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Harry needs us." Zayn replied grimly before the two boys started running towards the small building.

"Louis, mate, hold up!" Zayn called out after a bit.

"What Zayn? We don't have time for this, we're nearly there!"

"I know, but isn't that Harry's phone over there?"

Louis rounded back and looked in the direction Zayn was pointing in.

"Jesus..." Louis muttered under his breath. He ran over and picked it up, the screen smashed to smithereens. He stuffed it into his pocket, careful not to get his fingerprints on it, and carried on running.

Once the two boys had arrived Louis rushed up to the first shop, not taking the time to check what shop it was, and ran over to the man working the till.

"Hello, have you seen Harry Styles in here today?" Louis asked impatiently.

"Harry who? Sorry kid, I just got started my shift, can't help you much." Louis thanked him and them ran off to the next shop.

"Hell-hello." Louis said, begining to be out of breath. "Have you seen Harry Styles in here today?"

"Oooohh, wasn't he that boy with the curls from X factor. Put into a band with that other boy who auditioned when he was 14 and the other three no-one can ever remember?" An old lady laughed from behind the counter, not aware of the seriousness of this situation. Any other day and Louis would have made sure she remembered the other three from that band but today he had bigger issues.

"Yeah, that's him. Have you seen him or not?"

"Well, dear. I can't quite remember what he looked like. But about five or so minutes ago I was re stocking the shelves in the food isle, you know what the lunch time rush is like here, all people want is a sandwich and we just can't keep up with them!" She laughed.

Louis heard Zayn mutter "fucking hell" under his breath, but swatted him away.

"Miss, I am sorry but this is really urgent, have you seen him or not?"

"Oh! So sorry, lovey, my bad. People are always telling me 'jean you must learn when to stop talking!' anyways, I saw a man, slightly taller than yourselves with curly hair just below his ears come bursting through the doors with a man much taller than him running after him, heading towards the toilets. Nearly knocked me off my stool the speed they were running at!" This 'Jean' lady laughed again. 

Louis thanked her kindly, shoved a tenner towards her and ran off in the direction off the toilets. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him, Zayn. I swear to god." Louis muttered, his hands balled up into fists by his side.

"Me too, Lou, me too." Zayn replied darkly.

-

Harry stared at the phone for a beat too long before sprinting back off towards the building.

It's not that much longer, Harry, just keep going.

He reached the doors, slamming them open and sprinted towards the toilets. 

"Hey, watch where your going!" Some old lady from m and s shouted after him. 

He got to the toilets and shoved the doors open, his heart sinking when he found they were empty. He rushed towards the stools, opened the door and finally he felt safe. 

Just as he turned around to shut the door, however, he found that Jax had caught up to him. 

"Alone at last, little one." Jax said softly, too softly, as he reached forwards to stroke Harry's jaw.

"L-l-leave me alone!" Harry stuttered trying to get out of the stool he was now effectively trapped in as Jax towered over him and blocked the doorway.

"Uh-uh, little one, we don't shout at daddy now do we?" He muttered patronizingly. 

Harry nearly gagged at the terminology used and started hitting Jax's torso, trying to be rid of the awful man.

However Jax was significantly stronger and more powerful than Harry so he simply grabbed hold of his thin arms and took a bigger step into the cubicle, locking the door behind him and spinning them around so Harry was trapped against the doors.

"Help! Someone help me please, he-" Harry's shouting was cut of as Jax slapped a large, calloused hand over his soft lips.

"That's enough! You know what happens to naughty little boys Harry? They get punished accordingly, so I'm going to gag you." Harry started thrashing around and whimpering out of fear. Suddenly, Jax slapped Harry harshly around the fear, effectively causing the boy to stop moving. He then hooked his finger around Harry's collar and pulled him up towards his face until they were so close there noses were touching.

"Disobey me one more time and your going to live to regret it, Harry. I'm going to destroy you and your fag boyfriend if you continue this shit, now start doing as I say. Okay?" Jax growled lowly.

"O-o-okay." Harry whispered, pliant under Jax's touch from fear.

"Address me correctly little boy." Jax growled again, tightening his grip on Harry's collar.

"O-o-okay Sir-ow!" Harry exclaimed, having just been slammed against the wall of the bathroom, his head also slamming into the wall.

"I SAID ANSWER ME CORRECTLY!" Jax roared, anger flowing off of him, scaring Harry to the core. Harry thought he had answered correctly and so stayed quiet for a few moments as he racked his brain for the correct answer.

"I'm waiting little one." Jax threatened, still holding Harry up by his face, and oh-Jax for some reason wanted to be called daddy. 

Under any other circumstances there would be absolutely no way Harry would refer to him in such a manner but his head was pounding so hard and he didn't want to anger Jax anymore so he decided to just submit to it.

"Ok-okay d-d-d-dad-daddy." Harry whispered so quietly under his breath it was barely audible.

"You know, little one, that mouth of yours is clearly use less, you couldn't sing tonight in the concert, you can't even fucking talk with sounding like a fucking retard. There's only one thing that your mouth should be used for." Jax smiled creepily and oh god, Harry prayed this wasn't going where he thought it was. Jax suddenly released his grip on Harry, and as he had been pulled up onto his tip toes to reach Jax, he lost his footing and went crashing to the floor, ending up in a heap. Jax kicked him powerfully in the stomach, causing him to try and recoil away from the man.

"On your knees, you slut. As your mouth is deemed useless, your going to suck my cock and your not going to make a fuss, are you?"

"N-no d-dad-dad-daddy." Harry stuttered, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans and hoping that if he obeyed to this Jax would try and get them back to the car and he could escape. After all he couldn't stay all day in here.

Jax reached down and grabbed Harry's curls, yanking him up onto his knees and shoved his face into his clothes crotch. 

"Feel how hard, daddy is, slut. He loves seeing you like this, like your a worthless piece of shit. You think your so amazing, your THE Harry Styles from one direction, your a popstar worth loads, but your not Harry. Your not 'gorgeous', that's just the makeup they put on you, do you know how much longer you spend in hair and makeup than everyone else Harry? It's because you need covering up the most. You can't sing, as proven by many a time in all of your concerts, you can't talk properly, your not funny, your not cute, your not hot, your just a waste of fucking space. And seeing you like this, on the floor, helpless, on your knees for me, it just reminds me and you of what you are and what you deserve. Tell me Harry, do you think your pretty?"

"N-no daddy."

"Do you think your funny?" 

"N-no daddy."

"Do you think Louis deserves you?"

Harry could feel Jax getting harder and harder as he went on.

"N-no daddy."

Jax pulled Harry back and spat forcefully on his face.

"Do you think you deserved that?"

"Y-yes daddy."

"Tell me why you deserved that Harry."

Harry could feel tears pooling at his eyes but held them back and told himself to keep going. If theres one thing he's good at its hiding his true emotions.

"B-because I-I-Im worthless, and-and you are show-showing me my pl-pl-place." 

Jax kept his hands on Harry's hair and slowly squatted down, his knees bracketed around Harry's waist as he tilted Harry's head up to look at him.

"Good boy. Now, your going to suck me off like the whore you are and your going to swallow all of my cum and Harry, if you dare to drop the tiniest amount you are going to pay for it so fucking bad. Are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes dad-daddy." Harry sighed.

Jax stood back up and ordered Harry to unzip his trousers, and when he reached up with hands Jax slapped him even harder around the face.

"Ow! Shit, Jax, ple-please st-stop!" Harry begged, regretting it the second he did. He earned himself another slap around the face and he was slammed into the wall again, his head colliding with the wall forcefully.

"Right, let's try again." Jax stated calmly, pulling Harry back up to his knees, his face inches away from his dick. 

Harry had worked out he wasn't supposed to unzip him with his hands but couldn't work out what it was he was supposed to do, so he just looked up at Jax helplessly.

"What's wrong, little boy. Not quite smart enough to figure it out? You know what stupid little boys do, they ask their daddy for help." Jax patronised him, running a thumb under his eyes to catch the tears. 

"D-daddy I, I don't understand." Harry tried, still trying not to gag at the name he was being forced to use.

Come on its fine, H, Louis will be here soon he promised, it's going to be okay, just don't anger him

"It's like your asking to be punished, Harry." Jax said, before swinging round and slapping him again and spitting in his eyes.

"Wh-what do I n-n-need to do, daddy?"

"Unzip me with your fucking mouth, you useless boy!" 

Harry leaned forward and mouthed at Jax's crotch, trying to the find the Zip and catch it between his teeth. 

"Come on, little one, we don't have all fucking day." Jax shouted, causing Harry to panic and speed up. 

He finally managed to catch the zip and pull it down before biting the waistband of his trousers and dragging them down too, to be met with the sight of Jax's bare cock. No underwear.

"Remember, this is your punishment. I said I would gag you and I am. Remember the rules, H." Jax warned before shoving his dick all the way down Harry's mouth, his nose now pressed against just pelvis. Tears pricked his eyes as he gagged loudly around the dick, not being used to being used to roughly without any care.

Jax then continuously shoved Harry's head, his mouth being fucked into relentlessly. Tears were streaming down his face as he finally gave into the facade he had put on this whole time.

After what felt like a life time Jax shoved Harry right down and came down his mouth, cum filling him up and causing him to gag whilst he tried to hold it all down. When he finally stopped coming, he shoved Harry off and Harry slumped against the door, his chest rising and falling heavily as he gasped for air and coughed heavily.

"Oh shut up you whore. We both know you liked it!" Jax exclaimed, slightly dazed from his high.

"No! I could never like something like that your sick your so sick I hate you!" Harry shouted before pulling up all his energy and opening the door to the stool and into the main area of the bathroom. Still noone was here.

Even though Jax was slightly slow from his high, he quickly caught up to Harry and slammed him into one of the sinks, beyond angry now.

"YOU THINK YOU DIDNT FUCKING LIKE THAT YOU WHORE. THE SOONER YOU LEARN TO OBEY ME THE BETTER SLUT BECAUSE YOU'LL SOON LEARN IM RIGHT. IM RIGHT THAT YOUR WORTHLESS AND IM RIGHT THAT YOU ENJOY BEING TREATED LIKE YOUR WORTHLESS. YOU ARE GOING TO COME NOW PURELY BECAUSE YOU ENJOY THIS. I KNOW YOU HARRY!" Jax roared again, pinning Harry face down to one of the sinks, his arse pushed against him, one arm pushed down against his back and one hand pulling his trousers and pants down roughly in one swift motion. He shoved three fingers into Harry's arse dry, causing the boy to scream out in pain and arch his back unconsciously. 

Harry was so scared now, he was helpless and Jax was so angry he knew he wouldn't stop until he had made his point. All Harry could was hope Louis came to his rescue.

Jax found Harry's prostate easily and slammed his three fingers against it forcefully, earning and unwanted moan from Harry.

"See you are a slut, you did want it, your enjoying this!" Jax exclaimed, shoving his fourth finger and thumb in there now, shoving it all against Harry's poor prostate relentlessly.

Before Harry knew what was happening he was coming all over himself, thick white stripes painted all over his stomach. He was now sobbing into the sink he had been forced into, all energy gone from his body.

"Don't think it's over, little one. Just because you made such a fuss over not liking it, even though you clearly did cause you just came, I'm going to make you come again." He whispered over into Harry's ear.

He then spun the sobbing boy around so he was facing him and started pumping his dick harshly.

Harry was no longer making coherent words, he just kept whimpering and mumbling "stop, don't want it, please" over and over again, his head laying limply on Jax's shoulder.

Just as Harry was beginning to come again for the second time the doors burst open with two concerned and angry friends standing in the door.

"Harry!"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BOY"

Zayn came rushing forwards and ripped Jax off of Harry, causing the boy to slump into Louis' arms, who had stood there ready to take care of his boy, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him down onto the floor and onto his lap, rocking him slightly.

Harry was nearly unconscious himself at this point but he recognised that he suddenly felt safe and looked up to see bright blue eyes piercing back at him.

"Louis?"

"Shhh, baby, it's me, it's Louis. You're going to be fine sweetheart, I promise. You're safe now." Louis said softly, holding the shaking boy tightly towards him.

Upon hearing that Louis was with him now Harry burst into tears again and buried his face into Louis' neck, the older boy protectively bringing a hand up to grip the back of Harry's head as he continued to whisper sweet nothings into Harry's ear that meant everything to him.

"I-I-I didn't, didn't want it Lou-louis, I promise, I d-dont understand." Harry cried, hyper aware that his dick was still out and he had cum all over stomach.

Louis, on the other hand, only just registered it now and silently tucked the boy back into his pants and trousers, not caring in the slightest.

He looked up from what he was doing to see the police officers had already arrived and Jax was being arrested, Zayn crying on Liam's shoulder, clutching his fist to his chest and Niall talking to one of the other officers. He motioned Paul over with a nod of the head and the body guard made his way over swiftly. Harry kept his head tucked into Louis as Louis spoke with the man.

"Hey can we borrow that hoodie of yours mate." Louis whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's head when he felt him tense up at the knowledge of someone else present.

Paul nodded and swiftly took of his hoodie, squatting down to be level with Louis and Harry.

"Hey Haz, Paul's here to help you, it's okay he's not going to hurt you, can you lift up for a second baby?" Louis asked softly, pressing another kiss to Harry's head. Harry whimpered but pulled away, not wanting to disobey anymore, but kept his head down, his curls hiding his face from everyone. 

"Thank you sweetheart, I'm just gonna clean you up a bit and then we can go home-or well, back to the tour bus I guess."

Harry nodded his head slightly and shifted off of Louis' lap but still right next to him. 

"I-uh, do you have anything else on you mate, to-you know" Louis asked, hoping Paul would understand without Louis asking if he had anything to wipe the cum off of Harry. Luckily Paul did and he quickly pulled out a hat that was stuffed into his trouser pocket. 

"Here you go." Louis smiled gratefully at Paul and grabbed the hat, turning back to his boyfriend.

"Hey baby, I'm just going to wipe your tummy okay sweetheart? It won't take too long."

"Ok-okay Lou" Harry whispered before Louis quickly used the hat to wipe the come off of Harry as best as he could. He finished up and threw the hat to the side before him and Paul pulled the hoodie over Harry's head and helped him put it on.

"Well, it's a little big, but you look beautiful baby. What'd you think?" Louis said encouraging, trying to get more of a response our of the boy but he just shrugged his shoulders before playing with his fingers, a nervous tick of his. 

Louis looked back around the room, Jax had finally gone, thank fuck, and Paul had gotten back to to talk on the phone with some people, probably the rest of their management team. 

"I'm just- I need to talk to the police quick Haz, okay?" Louis asked, turning back to Harry.

Harry panicked and quickly shook his head , grabbing Louis' arm.

"No! N-n-no you, y-y-you c-can-cant leave, y-you pr-pr-promised!" Harry babbled, getting himself worked up all over again. 

Louis sighed and pulled him back onto his lap.

"Shh, H, breathe love, you're getting yourself worked up, I'm not going anywhere now, I'm staying with you. How about I get Niall to come sit with you whilst I just go over there-" Louis points to where the police men are about five foot away. "-and you'll still be able to see and hear me. It won't take minute sweetheart."

"Pr-promise?"

"I promise darling, pinky promise." He says honestly, linking his little finger with Harry's, and inside joke between them whilst knowing they never break their pinky promise. 

"O-okay." Harry whispers, hugging Louis tightly once more before getting off his lap again.

"Niall?" Louis calls softly, causing the Irish boy to turn around and smile at him before walking over.

"Can you just watch Harry for a second whilst I talk to the police quickly." He muttered quietly, not wanting to upset Harry again. 

"Yeah sure, no problem." Niall agrees easily, sliding onto the floor to sit next to his best friend. 

Louis mouths a thanks and jumps up to talk to the police woman standing by the door.

"Hey H, it's good to see you." Niall says softly, not wanting to scare the boy.

Harry looks up with his big wide eyes and realises the pain he must have put the boys through. Suddenly Niall has and armful of Harry as the younger boy had launched himself at him, not that he's complaining.

Harry has his arms linked around Niall's neck whilst Niall wraps his around Harry's waist, small sniffles coming out of him.

"Hey now, no need for tears H, your okay." Niall comforts.

"Im so sorry for everything I put you guys through."

"Nonsense Harry, none of this is your fault, you understand that, right? No-one blames you."

"I just want to go home." Harry admits with a sigh. Niall a heart breaks at the poor boy in front of him, he can only imagine what he's been thorough.

"I know, babe, I know." He sighs back, running his hand up and down Harry's back. 

Louis came back and took in the two boys in from of him, wanting more than anything to be out of this god awful place.

"Hey guys, I'm back. The lady over there says its okay for us to go 'home' aka the bus, wherever the hell that is, and we can deal with all of this in a few days. Jax-" Harry visibly flinches at the name, and Niall tries to hold him tighter. "-has been taken to the station where he will be questioned and then kept in the cell until you decide to go to the station and give your story Haz. Anyways, important thing is that we can finally get out of here, let's go." Louis says defiantly, grabbing Harry's hand and bringing him up. Harry walks closely behind Louis, his hands hidden behind his jumper and his face hidden by his hair. 

"L-louis?" Harry whispers.

"Yes, babe?"

"C-c-can I g-go in th-the c-c-car wi-with you th-this time, please?" 

"Of course you can Haz, he's gone now, he doesn't control us, you can sit with me whenever you want baby." Louis promises, leading his boyfriend out of the service station and towards the car.

"Come on, let's go in the car I travelled in, everyone else should be here soon."

Louis reached to open the car of the door but Harry reached forwards and shut it again, causing Louis to turn around in confusion.

"I love you, Louis Tomlinson." 

Louis' heart clenched.

"I love you too, Harry styles."


	6. Chapter 6

On the drive back to the tour bus the entire car was silent, no-one sure what to say to lighten the mood. Harry, Louis and Zayn sat in the back, Louis in the middle with Niall and Paul up front, Liam having chosen to go in the other car. Harry had fallen asleep against Louis' arm, gripping his boyfriends t shirt in his fists as Louis layed an arm over his shoulders to hold him tight. A large bruise had begun to form around Harry's right eye and cheek which concerned Louis but he decided to question Harry about it later.

After an hour of driving in the dark they finally arrived at the next concert stadium where the bus was waiting for them in the car park.

"Okay lads, we're here. Have a good night." Paul tiredly announced, hearing a mumble of thanks from the boys before Niall and Zayn headed out.

"Paul?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted- wanted to say thanks. For everything. And for helping Harry and, and me earlier. I know I'm, I'm not exactly the most, uhm, reasonable person, but I really do appreciate everything you did today." Louis said honestly, keeping his voice down to avoid waking the sleeping boy on his side.

"Are you appologizing?!" Paul teased, mock shock on his face.

"Yeah, I just, I don't think we always tell you how much we appreciate you, in the band like. We're always complaining about something or another, and really you should be the one complaining. You're like, I mean, I've never really had a dad of my own, but I would consider you my dad, god knows you've been there for me more than my own. I just wanted to let you know that you can always talk to me about stuff, and genuinely thank you for helping Harry today, and not letting me kill myself in the road." Louis added with a soft laugh.

"Louis, I'm your bodyguard. I'm supposed to protect you, all of you, and I didn't even notice that Harry was being manipulated and abused. The poor boy is the sweetest person I've ever met and I failed in my job to protect him. You don't need to thank me for anything, I don't deserve it." Paul admitted ashamedly, running a hand over his face.

"No, you didn't fail in your job. I'm his fucking boyfriend and I didn't even notice what was happening, none of us did. I don't think, I don't think any of us would be where we are today, doing what we're doing without you. Please don't blame yourself for what happened with Harry, it's not your fault." Louis pleaded.

"Then you can't blame yourself either, Louis."

"What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him when he was talking to Niall earlier in the bathroom. You didn't cause this and you couldn't control this. It's wasn't your -"

"But I should have noticed. He, there was something funny going on, I knew it. He wasn't himself, he'd been acting weird and I didn't, I didn't stop to think something might be wrong, I just ignored him. I mean, how shit can you get?"

"Louis." Paul said firmly, causing Louis to look up at the older man. "It's normal for couples to have arguments and to ignore each other. And with you and Harry living in such a pressured environment what with management, the press, the fans, social media and all that, it's a suprise you don't argue a lot more. You do so much for Harry, and this wasn't your fault, okay? Jax was a manipulative dick head that was doing god only knows what to make sure you didn't find out what was going on. Just be glad that Harry trusted you enough to call you when he did so something worse didn't happen."

"Thanks Paul. I really do appreciate it, honestly."

"Louis, what you said, about your dad and everything. I just, I see you like my own son, I really do. I'd do anything for you, lad. I just want you to be happy." Paul said, his voice breaking slightly.

Harry started coughing in his sleep, catching the attention of both men.

"I'll leave you two to it, make sure he gets some good rest." Paul said before quickly leaving the car.

Louis carefully undid Harry's seatbelt before lightly shaking him awake, careful not to startle him.

"Hey baby, wake up, it's Louis. C'mon sweetheart we've got to get on the bus now." Louis cooed softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he rubbed them with his fists, pushing his face into Louis' neck.

"Nghhhhhh, wanna 'leep." He whined, making Louis laugh softly.

"Sorry baby, but you'll sleep better on the bus, we can cuddle properly then." Louis said, trying to coax him out.

Harry looked around in confusion then, almost as if he was wondering how he'd ended up in a car. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked around the car, checking no-one else was in there, before he looked down at his lap and nodded silently, playing with his fingers. 

Louis sighed as he pulled Harry's fingers away from each other and unlocked the car door.

"C'mon then baby, you open the door and we can get some well deserved sleep."

Harry turned and opened the door, jumping out and waiting for Louis to do the same so he could hold his hand and walk slightly behind him. 

Louis lead the way towards the bus and headed towards the bunks where he found the rest of the boys, who all fell silent when they walked in. 

"Hey lads, you-" Louis stopped when he felt Harry stop and a loud gasp come from him.

He turned round quickly to find Harry with his hands over his mouth, he eyes wide and filling with tears, pointedly staring at something. He followed Harry's gaze and saw Zayn sitting cross-legged on a bed with Niall in front gently pressing ice to the older lads face, whilst the boy in question held his hand to his chest which was wrapped up in a bandage. Louis turned back round to Harry who now had tears down his face, which Louis was quick to wipe away with the pad of his thumb.

"Hey Haz, it's okay. Don't cry." Louis said softly, ironically causing more tears to fall from his eyes as he stayed staring at Zayn. 

Zayn had heard Harry's gasp and tears and quickly walked up to his best friend.

"Harry, please don't cry. I'm fine, I promise." He said shakily, trying not to cry himself.

Harry reached out and gently touched Zayn's face where a bruise was forming, making Zayn hiss and flinch back. Harry instantly retracted his hands as more tears fell. He wanted to apologize and thanks Zayn for everything, but found himself unable to mutter a word.

"Harry look at me, I promise you I'm okay. A little bruised, yeah, but I'll heal and be good as new. This wasn't your fault babes, I promise." Zayn said honestly, before adding with a snicker "was worth it though".

"What happened?" Louis asked, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's arm to comfort him.

"Well, when I pulled Jax off of Harry I, uhm, well I punched him-"

"You what?!" Louis spluttered.

"I didn't mean to! It just kind of happened, I was so angry and when I pulled him off I was swinging my hand round before I had a chance to fully register what was happening. Its just, it wasn't JUST was happened tonight, he's never ever been fair to you two, right from the start. And it's so hard watching you two fight everyday for who you are when all I want is you two to be happy. And then everything that happened with Harry, you're my best mate and and you don't deserve this, Haz. So it was like all that anger I had for him just came through and I punched him. Twice."

"TWICE?!" 

"Well yeah, the first time felt so good I had to do it again. Anyways, I think I've sprained my hand which was my own fault, and then he punched me round the face but right as the police walked in so they saw him attacking me which in a way worked out quite well..."

"Z, I feel like I should tell you that you shouldn't have done that and you should've been more responsible..." Louis starts.

"But?"

"But, I'm just mad it was you that got to hit him not me." Louis said, causing Zayn and Niall to laugh.

"Louis, Zayn, you do realise the damage this could do if it gets out. This is no laughing matter you never should have punched him." Liam says importantly.

"Li, you weren't there when we were. You didn't, you didn't see what was happening. I couldn't help it, it really was just instinct." Zayn says softly.

"Payno, I'm not being funny but if any of this shit gets out I really don't think people are going to be worried about the fact Zayn punched someone. Now get back here so I can put the ice back on your face, Z." Niall says, waving Zayn over.

"I know, I just, I guess I always worry about these things too much. And you put yourself at risk Zayn, just looking out for you as well. I'm just glad he's fucking gone to be honest with you." Liam sighs.

"You can say that again." Niall mutters.

Zayn carefully pulls Harry in for a hug and whispers in his ear "I promise I'm okay, H. Its my fault anyways, please don't beat yourself up on this, you didn't cause anything. And I think it would be a good idea to tell Louis everything, babes. I love you and you can always talk to me about anything, you know that." 

Harry nods into the hug even though it wasn't a question, and then pulls away and stands behind Louis again. 

Zayn goes back over to Niall then, where he presses the ice back to his face. Liam walks over and helps to re bandage the hand, leaving just Harry and Louis at the front of the room.

"Hey Haz, do y'wanna go straight to bed or quickly have a shower and then bed?" Louis asks.

Harry really wants a shower but finds himself voiceless again so just stares helplessly at Louis.

"C'mon sweetheart, you can talk to me it's just Louis. I'm not gonna judge you love." Louis says, still with noone response from his boyfriend, causing him to sigh.

"Okay, do you want to bed now?" Louis asks, to which Harry shakes his head, no.

"Do you want to shower?" Harry nods his head yes. 

"Right, let's go then." Louis says before pulling Harry along to the bathroom. He sits Harry on the toilet before turning the shower on, grabbing the correct shower items and clean clothes for both boys. 

He comes back and starts undressing himself before undressing Harry and pulling him under the water.

"I'm so happy you're back with me, Harry. I was so fucking scared earlier. I'm never gonna let something like that happen to you again." Louis promises, washing Harry's hair. 

Harry doesn't respond and doesn't make to move either, he just stands there and let's Louis wash him, listening to him hum absentmindedly.

"Right let's get out then." Louis says, making Harry look up and observe that the water had been turned off and the dried cum on his tummy had been washed off.

And yet Harry could still feel Jax all over him. 

He reached forward to turn the water back on but Louis grabbed his hands and pushed them back gently.

" No sweetheart, I've washed you. And me. We're both clean now you don't need to turn the water back on." Louis explained. 

Harry stubbornly shook his head and pushed Louis off, turning the water back on anyways and harshly scrubbing his skin till it turned red. 

"Darling what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself if you continue doing that, stop it. You're clean, I promise. Jax isn't on you anymore. We can go to sleep now."Louis said sadly.

Harry kept scrubbing until he decided he was clean enough and turned the water off again, even though he could still feel Jax on him. 

Louis pulled him out of the shower and wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel before rubbing him dry and dressing him in clean sweats and a baggy jumper.

"There we go, clean and fresh. Feeling better?" Louis asked, trying to lighten the mood and get Harry to talk. Instead he just looked down and nodded slightly.

Louis placed him back on the toilet seat whilst he got dried and got changed himself before brushing his teeth and handing Harry his own toothbrush with h toothpaste already on it. 

"Here you go sweets, you wanna do this yourself?" Louis asked kindly. Harry nodded again, his wet curls swinging slightly before taking the toothbrush and scrubbing at his teeth. 

A few minutes later and both boys were ready to go to bed. Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, which led into the bunks where the rest of the boys were. Niall and Zayn were cuddling on one bunk, mindful of Zayn's injuries, and Liam has fallen fast asleep on the bunk next to them. 

"C'mon then babe, you jump in first." Louis said as Harry pulled himself up onto the bunk above Liam. Louis quickly followed and pulled Harry towards him, one arm around his shoulders and one around his waist as Harry's head laid on his chest.

Harry fell asleep easily cuddled next to Louis, finally feeling safe and free again. Louis on the other hand took a little longer to drift off but supposed he must of at some point as he was being woken up by Harry whimpering and tossing next to him.

"Hey, Haz, wake up baby it's okay, you're safe." Louis whispered, gently shaking his boyfriend.

"No! Get off of me please I, I don't want this Daddy!" Harry shouted, becoming more and more distressed.

"Harry! It's okay it's me Louis, you're just having a nightmare darling, please wake up!" Louis said a little louder, turning around to look at the clock and swearing when he saw it read 4:23.

"Wha's goin' on?" Niall slurred from beneath them, running his eyes and squirming from Zayn's grip.

"It's Harry, I think he's having a nightmare but he won't wake up. I don't know what to do." Louis explained, still shaking his boyfriend.

By now all the boys were up and a light had been switched on.

"I'm sorry, I'll do what you say! Daddy please, don't do anything to Louis, I promise I'll be good!" Harry shouted, his arms flinging around and accidentally whacking Louis' abdomen.

"Fuck!" Louis muttered. "Harry wake up, it's just Louis I promise you're fine!" 

"Lou, d'you need any help?" Zayn asked kindly.

"I, I don't know what to do he won't wake up!" Louis exclaimed.

"You're sick, you're so sick, how can you, how do you enjoy this I fucking hate you!" Harry shouted, throwing the bed sheet about of the bunk, tears streaming down his face.

"Shit hold on a sec." Zayn muttered before leaving and returning with a glass of water that he handed to Louis.

"Thanks but I'm not thirsty?" Louis said confusedly.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I'm aware idiot. It's for Harry, splash some on his face it should wake him up."

"Oh, thanks." Louis muttered before grabbing the water and splashing some on Harry, causing the younger boy to wake up with a gasp and scramble backwards, bringing his knees up to his face and burying his face in it, wrapping his arms around his knees and holding his head.

"Hey Haz, it's okay it's just me, Louis. You had a nightmare baby, it's over now." Louis said gently, stroking Harry's head carefully. 

Harry looked up doubtfully but when he saw Louis he reached forward and hugged him tightly, a few more tears escaping as Louis brought him towards his lap and carefully cradled him.

Zayn walks back over to the bed with Niall in it and climbs in, Niall wrapping him up in a hug.

"It's okay Z, he'll be okay given time." Niall whispered.

"I just want them to be happy, Ni. Like they get so much shit just for being themselves and all I want is for them to be happy. And if anything, they're more unhappy then before." Zayn admitted, melting into the hug.

"I know babes, but that isn't your fault." Niall tells the older lad.

"It feels like it." Zayn mutters so quietly Niall doubts it was meant for him to hear.

"Why?"

"Because, Harry came to me after that meeting he had. And, I knew something wasn't right Niall. He was a mess, crying to me about how he cheated on Louis but he didn't want it and he had these huge hickeys on his neck. I should've done something, anything, and yet I said nothing. I feel like if I told someone then maybe, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Zayn admits honestly.

"Z, you cannot blame yourself. You had no idea the truth of what happened, and it all happened so fast you didn't really have time to think too much about it. And look at them, they will be okay. In the end. They both need you as friends more than your realise." Niall says, both boys looking up to Louis and Harry where they were cuddling on the bunks.

"Shhh, it's okay calm down. I got you." Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry's curls. "Shall we head into the game room baby, let the other boys get some sleep, yeah?"

Harry nods. "S-sorry, I didn't realise, I didn't see the time."

"It's not your fault babe, they'll understand. C'mon, let's go."

Both boys get out of the bunk and carefully walk out into the games room, flicking the light switch off in the bed room to allow the boys to sleep.

Louis sits on the sofa first and pulls Harry onto his lap so he is sitting sideways, legs dangling off the edge and his head resting in Louis' shoulder.

"I think we should have a little chat, baby." Louis says after a while, still stroking Harry's hair.

Harry groaned. "Lou what did I say?"

"Wha-"

"When I was sleeping, I was talking out loud wasn't I. What, what did I say?"

"Oh, um, its not, it wasn't really that important sweetheart, you were sleeping so it doesn't-"

"Louis I want to know!" Harry says firmly. "I need to know 'cause, 'cause everyone heard and I don't know what they heard."

"Well you started by saying, telling me to get off you, and then you, uhm, you apologized and said don't hurt Louis, and that you'll be good, and then uhm, you just kept saying 'you're sick' over and over again." Louis said, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"Lou don't blame dumb, you, you're keeping something f-from me."

"Well, I uh, you kept I'm referring to the person as Daddy..." Louis muttered.

"Oh." Harry said dumbly. "That's what, uhm, that's what Ja- he made me call him." he whispered. "Oh my god, Louis pl-please don't think I'm a freak I swear that it, it was-wasnt like that cause I, I didn't want him to, to do any-anything and I-I-I-"

"Shh, Haz, I know baby." 

"I think that maybe I should, maybe I should tell you, uhm, every thing. Like from the start." Harry suggested.

"Only if you want to darling, don't feel pressured into doing anything you don't want too" Louis ensured.

"N-no it's okay, I-I want too. It's important to sh-share these things to not, not keep it all bottled up." 

Harry then told Louis everything that had happened, and by the end he was shaking and both boys were crying.

"Fuck, you're so brave Harry. I love you so much."

"No I'm not. I, I submitted to everything he told me to do. I didn't, didn't stand up for myself or-or tell him no, I just did it all."

"Harry, Jax was manipulative. He knew what to do and what to say to make you feel that there was no other choice than to do exactly what he told you to do. That wasn't your fault."

"I guess. Thank you for coming to save me." Harry said with a little giggle.

"Your little night in shining armour?" Louis teased, lightly elbowing Harry a little.

"Stopppp." Harry whined. "But seriously, I, I really needed you today. Every time that, whenever I felt that I couldn't, couldn't keep doing it, or I was just going to give up I, I thought of you. 'Cause you're everything to me Louis and I, I want to spend everyday of my life with you. And the, the thought of someone like Jax ruining that, I wouldn't let him. I love you." 

"Sweetheart, I love you too. C'mere." Louis said, guiding Harry's mouth to his.

He pressed a long kiss to his lips, before slowly deepening the kiss and tangling their tongues.

They made out for a while before Harry pulled bag and snuggled against Louis' chest. Finally content.

-

They rarely talked about That Night again. Zayn's hand slowly healed, they told the fans he had slipped on some ice and sprained it like that. As for their faces, some heavy duty makeup was required to hide evidence from fans until they healed, which took only a couple of weeks. 

Jax was arrested and put in prison for an annoyingly short time of 9 months, but Louis got a restraining order on him to keep the boys safe.

One direction broke their contract with modest! and signed with sony instead where they were accepted much more widely and were told they could come out when and how they liked.

Harry still had nightmares and stuttered around people he didn't know more than he did before That Night, but his therapist told him that was normal and would go away as he healed more.

Louis proposed to Harry a few months later, knowing after their talk that there was no other option for him then be with Harry for the rest of his life. Harry (obviously) accepted and delightfully began planning their wonderful wedding.

Jax may have made out to hurt Harry and destroy the band, but eventually it brought the band closer then ever and made them better and stronger then before.


End file.
